En los brazos de un ángel
by taolee-lunaskywalker
Summary: Así empezó todo...


**Título:** En los brazos de un ángel (apesta, lo sé, pero no se me ocurría nada más)

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pareja:** Dean/Castiel. Y mencionamos a Sam.

**Disclaimer:** Ya sabemos que ellos no me pertenecen. ¡No me lo recordéis más! ¬¬

**Spoiler:** Final de la cuarta.

**Beteado por:** Apocrypha73

**Dedicado:** Pues a Apo que se ha tomado la molestia de corregirme mis miles de faltas con el poco tiempo libre que sé que tiene. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Ya te dije que si algún día tenía los cojones suficiente para subir algo, tú serías la primera en leerlo. ¡Y dicho y hecho! De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por todo.

**Notas:** Éste es el primer fanfic Dean/Castiel que hago. He dudado como unas mil veces en subirlo, en enseñarlo, en borrarlo, en volverlo a hacer y ya me he cansado de mí misma. Por favor, ¡no seáis muy crueles conmigo!

Dean intentó tirar de su hermano fuera de allí pero ni él mismo pudo moverse del sitio. Ambos se habían quedado petrificados ante esa luz resplandeciente que les taladraba la cara. En realidad se filtraba hasta los huesos porque esa irradiación significaba el fin de todo, la destrucción masiva de todo lo que conocían. Era el fin de la película.

El suelo comenzó a vibrar con más fuerza y las paredes empezaban a ceder sobre su propio peso. La luz se hizo más y más intensa, tanto que tuvieron que cerrar los ojos, y en un segundo todo estalló. Luego, la oscuridad más absoluta.

Cuando Dean abrió los ojos no supo dónde se encontraba. Tumbado boca arriba sólo veía un cielo azul, hermoso como ninguno. Se incorporó lentamente y se sentó dolorido. No sabía decir con claridad qué parte de su cuerpo le palpitaba más. Cuando se percató de dónde estaba, sus maltrechos huesos pasaron a un segundo plano. Giró la cabeza asombrado por lo que le rodeaba; árboles, césped increíblemente verde, nubes gorditas y blancas de algodón, un río tranquilo y claro, pájaros, flores… ¿Sería eso el paraíso?

Un ruido a su lado le hizo girar la cabeza y vio a Sam tumbado en el suelo, apenas a unos pocos metros de él. Parecía respirar tranquilo. Aún así Dean lo palpó con manos expertas. Claro, había hecho eso desde que Sam llevaba pañales. Su hermano no parecía tener nada roto ni ninguna herida sangrante por ningún lado. Cuando intentó comprobarle el pulso, Sam lo apartó de un manotazo y se dio media vuelta, acurrucándose para seguir disfrutando de ese sueño reparador. Dean hizo una mueca con la boca y captó el mensaje; Sam quería seguir durmiendo.

Se levantó achacoso, como si en vez de tirar del peso de su propio cuerpo estuviera tirando del peso de todo el mundo y paso tras paso sus pies lo llevaron al borde del río. Allí se dio cuenta que no era un río tal cual sino un pequeño lago. Sintiéndose sucio de todo, comenzó a quitarse la ropa para meterse en el agua. Con cada prenda que caía al suelo se iba encontrado algo mejor. Botas, pantalones, ropa interior, todo se quedó en la orilla hecho un batiburrillo de ropa sucia y pegajosa.

El agua también estaba idílica, ni fría ni caliente. Era lo mínimo que se podía esperar de un sitio tan perfecto como ese, ¿no? Y era extraño, porque él no estaba acostumbrado a momentos de tranquilidad ni de paz. Como hermano mayor, siempre tenía que estar alerta, pendiente de él o de Sammy, durmiendo con un ojo abierto y sospechando de cada sombra. Como cazador experimentado sabía reconocer los momentos, y éste era uno de esos pocos instantes que iba a tener en su vida de poder relajarse y descansar un poco.

Dean se zambulló y buceó varios segundos hacia el centro del lago, notando cómo cada gota de esa cristalina agua lo limpiaba y lo purificaba de todos sus pecados. Eran muchos sí, pero también había mucha agua.

Se quedó un rato nadando. Era curioso pero allí dentro no le dolía nada. Se sentía bien y tranquilo. Hasta el apocalipsis le parecía lejano, como si fuera un libro de Neil Gaiman que pudiera abrir y cerrar cuando él quisiera. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía como si nada ya le importara? ¿Estarían muertos y ésa era su visión del cielo? Lo pensó por un momento. Su visión del cielo no era precisamente así. Bueno, tampoco había acertado con lo que sería el infierno, quedándose corto.

Notando una brisa un tanto más fría que antes comenzó a salir del agua. Iba escurriéndose el agua del pelo cuando lo vio.

Castiel.

Mirándole fijamente.

Dean se quedó petrificado en el sitio. Afortunadamente no había terminado de salir del agua, aunque casi. Echó un paso hacia atrás y se sintió algo más seguro cuando notó el agua llegándole casi al ombligo.

Castiel no apartaba la mirada de él. Fija y fría. Celeste como el cielo. Dean lo miró a su vez. Osado y loco a un tiempo. Se hubieran podido quedar así toda la eternidad.

- Tú nos has traído aquí, ¿verdad? –Dean escuchó su voz algo seca y distante.

Castiel asintió sin separar los labios.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Se ha detenido el apocalipsis?

Castiel, que había estado junto a un árbol dio un paso y salió de entre las sombras.

- No. Lucifer anda suelto y…

-… y viene a por nosotros –terminó la frase por él.

Castiel asintió de nuevo sin decir nada.

El tono de Dean se hizo más grave.

- Por qué diablos no ha estallado ya el apocalipsis y no nos hemos ido todo el mundo al infierno. Eso es lo que todos esperan, ¿no?

Castiel avanzó otro paso.

- No puedo permitir eso. Y lo sabes, Dean.

Dean lo miró a los ojos y dudó. No sabía si Castiel no quería que todo el mundo fuera al infierno o que se rindiera tan pronto. Lo volvió a mirar y lo comprendió todo: Allí estaba ese ángel que lo había salvado del infierno, que había empezado a desobedecer en lo que siempre había creído, que estaba empezando a confiar en él y a tenerle en cuenta. Retrocedió en su mente hacia el pasado y ya no se veía sin él a su lado.

Castiel, como si pudiera leerle la mente, echó a andar hacia él y mientras lo hacía iba quitándose la ropa lentamente. La gabardina cayó sobre el césped despreocupadamente, lo mismo que la chaqueta y la impoluta camisa blanca. Una alarma saltó en la cabeza de Dean.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

Castiel no respondió. Cuando terminó de abrir hasta el último botón de la camisa, levantó la vista y lo miró. Algo dentro de Dean se rompió en mil pedazos. ¿Qué tenía ese jodido ángel en la mirada que le hacía cuestionarse hasta quién era? Castiel avanzó un paso. Dean levantó un brazo y lo señaló con un dedo.

- Estoy hablando en serio –tragó saliva a duras penas.- Detente.

Castiel ladeó un poco la cabeza y lo penetró con la mirada.

- No te confundas Dean. No estoy aquí para obedecer tus órdenes.

Dean se quedó sin palabras sintiéndose frustrado al ver a Castiel avanzar más mientras se quitaba la camisa. ¿Qué diablos iba a decir ahora? Nunca antes habían quedado por encima de él y nunca antes le había gustado tanto como ahora. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo ese puto ángel con su vida y con sus sentimientos que se la estaba descolocando por completo?

Lo vio llegar al borde del lago con tan solo los pantalones puestos. No podía apartar la mirada de ese torso amplio y duro de Castiel. Al ángel parecía sucederle lo mismo que a él, sólo que su mirada estaba centrada un poco más abajo. Dean se sintió poderoso al ver la lujuria asomar en sus ojos.

- Castiel –el tono en la voz de Dean era grave y amenazador.

- Eres muy perseverante, Dean. ¿Por qué te engañas a ti mismo?

Dean parpadeó confundido.

- ¿Qué? Yo no me estoy engañando pero a la cuenta tú sí –se pasó la lengua por los labios para seguir hablando.- Has admitido estar equivocado, estar perdiendo la fe, incluso has desobedecido a tus superiores… ¿Y todo eso para qué? ¿De qué te sirve ahora? Sigues yendo y viniendo sirviendo al Señor cuando todo sabemos que desconfías ya de todo. ¿En qué crees ahora, Castiel?

- Creo en ti.

Dean se quedó callado. Ahora hubiera sido el momento perfecto para una réplica. Para soltar una frasecita de las suyas y salir airoso de todo ese asunto. El problema fue que no pudo. Se quedó allí, mirando al ángel como un tonto.

- Sé lo que piensas y puedes negarlo mil veces. Yo sabré que es mentira.

¡Maldita sea! Que vinieran los perros del infierno y lo devorasen otra vez si no sabía de lo que hablaba Castiel. Lo deseaba. ¡Por Dios bendito! ¡Deseaba a ese ángel!

- Deja de engañarte, Dean.

- No me engaño.

- Entonces demuéstramelo –Castiel lo retó a conciencia.

- Tú mismo –evidentemente no se iba a dejar retar así porque sí.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron; la de Dean retándole a entrar en el agua. La de Castiel amenazando con ir hasta él.

Cuando pensó que ya no lo iba a hacer, Castiel comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones con una lentitud sobrehumana, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para eso. Como si el Lucifer no estuviera acechándoles a la vuelta de la esquina.

De un solo tirón se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y entró en el agua. Poco a poco se iba acercando a Dean, que no se había movido del sitio y se paró apenas a unos centímetros de distancia de él. Frente con frente, mirándose directamente a la cara, a los ojos, a los labios. Dean avanzó el pequeño paso que los separaba y ambos torsos se tocaron. No hicieron falta las manos para que se sintieran mutuamente, para que apreciaran el calor que ambos cuerpos desprendían. Castiel acercó sus labios a los de Dean y lo besó. Fue un beso suave, limpio. Sin pretensiones. Dean lo sintió como un soplo de aire fresco, de una nueva vida contra sus propios labios. Instintivamente levantó los brazos y los puso en sus caderas. Simplemente para notarle, para saber que todo eso era real y no un producto de su imaginación. Castiel levantó sus brazos con una magia y una elegancia como sólo los ángeles saben y lo rodeó, cruzando sus manos en la espalda de Dean y dejándolas allí.

No sabía por qué pero Cas era el único que podía tocarle el alma con solo mirarle a los ojos.

- ¡Arggg! ¡Mierda!

El grito de Sam llegó a sus oídos vagamente, y Dean tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. ¿Podía ser más oportuno su hermano? ¿Los habría visto?

En un acto reflejo se dio la vuelta para mirar a la orilla. Allí estaba llegando Sam, con las botas en la mano y andando descalzo sobre los guijarros. Levantó la vista y lo miró.

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta ahí sin destrozarte los pies?

El corazón de Dean aún bombeaba frenético. Se volvió para ver dónde estaba Castiel pero no había rastro de él. A sus espaldas, el agua estaba tan clara e inamovible como antes. ¿Había sido todo un sueño?

Sam metió un pie en el agua y su frialdad le hizo saltar hacia atrás. Volvió a mirar a su hermano.

- ¿No te congelas? El agua está helada.

Dean no notaba el agua. No notaba ni la sangre en las venas. Sam no parecía haber visto a Castiel allí con él y se volvió a preguntar si no habría sido un sueño.

- Dean –Sam se sentó de nuevo en el césped para ponerse las botas -. Bobby me ha llamado. Nos está buscando así que tenemos que irnos enseguida.

Dean asintió como un autómata. Al cabo de un rato reaccionó.

- No tenemos el Impala aquí. ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?

Sam lo miró fijamente, sin pestañear y entornando ligeramente los ojos.

- Tu coche está detrás de mí, ¿no lo ves?

El eco de la voz de Sam retumbó en su mente. Levantó la vista y se fijó que el coche estaba donde Sam le había dicho; detrás de él, aparcado al lado de una carretera. Qué raro, esa carretera no estaba ahí antes. Ni el Impala tampoco.

- Te traeré ropa limpia del maletero –Sam se volvió a levantar y caminó hacia la carretera mientras seguía hablando.- Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde estamos? Lo último que recuerdo es el convento viniéndose abajo.

Dean tuvo que esforzar el oído para escuchar a su hermano.

- ¿Cómo hemos logrado escapar del apocalipsis, Dean?

Eso quería saber él. Lamentablemente no estaba aún preparado para contestar a todas las preguntas que Sam le estaba haciendo. Primero porque no las sabía y segundo porque aún notaba los labios de Castiel sobre los suyos y eso, eso… no era comparable a nada.

Mientras Sam seguía hablando, Dean miraba por todas partes.

No, se negaba a pensar que eso que había tenido en el lago hubiera sido un producto de su imaginación. No quería. Quería a Castiel allí con él, y continuando por donde lo habían dejado.

En ese momento, mientras los recuerdos le nublaban la mente, una brisa llegó a él. Lo abrazó y lo envolvió.

Olía a Cas.

Dean sonrió. Era Castiel y no lo había soñado. Sabía que estaba por ahí, viéndole y observándole aunque no supiera donde. Con una sonrisilla en los labios comenzó a salir del agua y ese paseo majestuoso de toda su desnudez se la dedicó a él. Ya llegaría el momento en que le tocara a él observar.

~Fin~


End file.
